1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device with shielding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductor device with shielding is known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,518 discloses an angular velocity sensor having a driving circuit and a detection circuit, wherein a feedback element and lines for detection elements are shielded from lines for drive elements.